Ichiruki Story vote
by Hikari Oji Jemuzu to Kaichi
Summary: Rukia was pregnant with Ichigo's children. But, here's the twist, they don't know their mother or they don't know their father! You have to vote for which one they don't know or know. Come on, read so you can vote! You know you want to...
1. Rukia Non AU

**I'll tell you the truth… ya see, I wanna make one of those Kuroachi children stories. You know, Ichigo and Rukia have (a) child(ren). But, mine has the child(ren) not knowing one of the parents. So, I was debating on whether the child(ren) should stay with Ichigo or Rukia. **

**They both seemed attached to me so I was like, **_**Oh God, what am I to do? I could create one of those polls, but I have nothing to promote it with… wait a minute… I can promote them on FF using a story! **_**So, I'll post 4 prologues. **

**This is with Rukia Non-AU. When I post all the prologues, you guys vote on which one you want. Now, I warn you, I know a lot about Bleach, but not all because I'm only at Chapter 50-56 ( I forget), I'll read **

**as much as I can everyday… 51 chapters in ½ Prince ( good Manga)… 495 chapters and counting in Bleach. I read about 50 chapters about bleach, let's say 55… 440… I want to finish by next month, 40 **

**days… 11 chapters of Bleach a day, 6 chapters of ½ Prince a day ( or more if I want to). So, Let's go!**

**Don't own anything!**

**Vote!**

A boy with orange hair falling in front of his eyes and long black hair falling to his shoulders in black Shinigami robes ran down the halls of the Kuchiki mansion. " Have… ta…hurry," He panted. He stopped when he reached a door that said,

_Ruko_

_Ken'ichi_

_Ichirou_

_Ruki_

on it. He quickly knocked. " What's the number for 911?" A childish voice asked. " We don't need 911, we have Shinigami!" The boy answered. The door opened. " Ruko, what took so long?" A girl with short black hair with orange at the bottom and the same robes as the boy with hazel eyes asked.

Ruko blew hair out of one of his eyes, so you could see it was violet. " I had to get away from Uncle Byakuya." He replied. A laugh emerged. " Ruko! You know how easy it is to get away from him." A boy

with orange spiky hair with black streaks in it and violet eyes with the same robes as the girl and Ruko said. " Shaddup Ken'ichi," Ruko said. " he kept asking me where you were along with Ruki and Ichirou." A boy with slick hair in the color of orange in the front and black in the back in the same robes as the others and hazel eyes smiled. " Someone mention my name?" the boy asked. " No, Ichirou, it's just-"

" MOM'S COMING !" The girl yelled. " Ok, Ruki!" They quickly ran in the yellow painted closet of the room while Ruki turned off the lights.

" Hello? Kids, are you here?" The voice of one Rukia Kuchiki asked.  
" Happy Birthday, Mom!" They yelled. Rukia smiled when her children jumped out of the closet." Oh, you guys," She said as they all gave her a hug and she returned it. She sat them on one of the beds.

" It's your birthday, not mine." " We know!" Ken'ichi piped up. " but you're always so sad so…" " We're gonna cheer ya up, Mama!" Ichirou finished. Rukia smiled. " Ok, so what do you want?"

" TO HEAR ABOUT PAPA!" The boys all exclaimed. Rukia smiled sadly. " Oh… are we making you sad, Mama?" Ruko asked. " Because you don't have to tell us, we can-"

" No, I'll tell you about your papa." They all cheered. " Mama, what was Papa's hair color?" Ruki asked. " He had orange hair." Rukia smiled. Ruko gasped. " No," He said. " Yes," Rukia fake gasped. Ken'ichi sighed in relief. " Yes!"

He exclaimed. Rukia laughed. " Why are you, " Yes!" ing?" " 'Cuz Uncle Byakuya said that Renji was our father." Rukia smile faltered. " Really?" " Uh-huh. But, Renji can't be our father because he has red hair." Ichirou said. " Why can't Renji be your father?"

Rukia asked. " Because he's too weak! He doesn't know Bankai so he can't protect you. And you're too pretty. He's an ugly beast!" Rukia laughed at what Ruko said. " Ok, what else do you want to know?" She asked.

" Was he strong?" Ken'ichi asked. Rukia nodded. " Really?" Ruki asked softly. " Yeah. He rescued me from the whole entire Soul Society and even defeated your Uncle Byakuya." Rukia said. Ichirou jumped up.

" Did he know Bankai?" he asked his mother. " Yes. He achieved it in 3 days." That made the four gasp. " Really? Our Papa was that strong? Yay!" Ruko yelled. " I wanna achieve Bankai in 3 days, Mama! Can I, can I, can I?"

Ken'ichi pestered. Rukia shook her head. " It was very dangerous, very, very dangerous." Ken'ichi sat down. " Dang it!"

" Was our Papa a Vizard?" Ruki sudden question made Rukia freeze. " What? Why do you ask that?" Rukia asked. " Because I like the Vizards. They are very strong. " Ruki said. Rukia nodded sadly.

" What? Our Papa is… ICHIGO KUROSAKI!" The boy yelled in excitement. " Yay! WE GET TO BE STRONG! THANK YOU MAMA!" Rukia sighed as she sat them down. " Yes, your father is Ichigo Kurosaki." She said as she set them down.

" Now, to your beds." The three boys scurried off the bed to lay in the other three beds separately. " Mama,"

" Yes, Ichirou," Rukia said.

" Will we ever get to see Papa?" Rukia sighed, unsure of what to say.

" No, Ichirou."

**Did you like it? Here's how you vote, leave a review saying your favorite 2 chapters. Example:**

**1 and 2.**

**Then, you just follow me. I'll leave a chapter saying which won, because, in the end, I'll end up making two separate versions that are the most popular.**


	2. Rukia AU

**This is the AU Rukia one, just letting you know…**

**I look really different. I have blond hair. Tite Kubo has black. I was born a decade and a few years ago. Tite Kubo was born **_**3**_ **decades and 4 years ago. I'm a teen. Tite is an adult. I'm American. Tite Kubo is Japanese. **

**Does it really look like I, James Jomei Helio, am Tite Kubo?**

**Don't forget to vote! Enjoy!**

"Dākumūn no shōkan, I release you!" A female child's voice called out slowly. This female was Ruki Kuchiki, daughter of Rukia Kuchiki. Ruki had long black hair with orange tingling at the bottom and big,

brown eyes. Her attire at the moment consisted of a white shirt and blue jeans. In her hands, she held a light saber, a black one ( possibly painted) that was raised in the air. "U~indi tamashī no kuchiku-kan, Go!" Her twin 5 year old brother, Ichirou, called out.

Ichirou had spiky hair slicked up in a Mohawk, with the orangeness of the hair in the front, and the black in the back. Ichirou had silver goggles around his neck, that would jiggle when he walked. At the

moment, Ichirou had a white button-up shirt with tan shorts on. He had a green light saber, that, like Ruki's, was possibly painted.

A chuckle erupted from a five year old behind Ichirou. " Brother, don't you know we're playing teams?" A calm male voice said. " It's me and Ruko vs. you and Ruki!" The same voice that chuckled before said.

Those two were the last of the Kuchiki quadruplets, Ruko and Ken'ichi. Ruko had shoulder length hair of black with one of his orange bangs on the side of his eye and the other one covering the other eye completely. He wore a black cotton shirt that made his one visible violet eye look dangerous.

He had on blue jean shorts. Ken'ichi had a short ponytail of black and orange streaks with violet eyes. He had an orange shirt of cotton on with blue shorts. Both Ruko and Ken'ichi had blood red light sabers.

And yes, they were barefooted.

Of the tall room with 4 bunk beds stacked atop of each other and a ladder leading up them, not counting the TV, computer, couch, lamp, shelf, and closet, there was about 20 – 20 feet of room to play. Ruko smirked and ran towards

Ruki, who raised her black saber. Ken'ichi ran towards Ichirou, whom of which raised his saber in defense. Ruko slashed at Ruki, successfully hitting her in her lower abdomen, making her wince. Ruko smiled, but Ruki hit him in his head, making him cry out.

Ken'ichi ran back in defense, as Ichirou kept hitting his saber in a diagonal way. Ken'ichi hit the door of closet, while Ichirou pointed his saber at him. " Nah!" Ichirou said in victory. Ken'ichi smiled. He swiped his leg under Ichirou's, making the latter fall.

Ruko jabbed his saber in Ruki's stomach, then kicked her in the side, making her cry out in pain. Ken'ichi, on the other hand, stepped on Ichirou's back, claiming victory. " See! We-"

" RUKO, KEN'ICHI, ICHIROU, RUKI! TIME TO GO TO THE DOCTOR'S!" The voice of Rukia Kuchiki yelled. They all sighed. " Let's go," Ruko said. Ruki looked at her side. " I'm gonna have a brusey." She bellowed. Ruko rolled his eyes.

" I didn't even hit you that hard."

" So?"

Ken'ichi helped Ichirou up. Ichirou then pushed Ken'ichi down. " Hey!" Ken'ichi cried out. The 5 year old goggle wearing boy climbed to the top of the beds. " I AM VICTORIOUS- AHH!" Ken'ichi pushed Ichirou down… 10 feet maybe(?) off the beds. " That's what you get!" Ken'ichi yelled.

Ichirou fell on the ground, then bellowed out in pain, " It hurts! It hurts so badly! Mama! Mama! Mama!" The others watched him with a quiet interest. Rukia opened the door. " What is taking so lon- Ichirou!"

Rukia ran over to her son, and picked him up. " What happened?" She asked. Ruko and Ruki immediately pointed to Ken'ichi. " He did it!" They said instantly. Ken'ichi sighed. " I- I-" Rukia looked disapprovingly at him.

" Ken'ichi! Why would you hurt your brother? Never mind that, we have to get him to the hospital. Byakuya!" Rukia called out to her brother, who immediately opened the door. " What happened?" Byakuya Kuchiki

Was owner of a chain of businesses inspired by his niece and nephews. The name: OKERNA. That means-

Ok Kids, Ernie Really Needs Auntie. Only to Byakuya, though. **( A/N Ernie = Byakuya ( lol!) Auntie= Hisana)** (Though, to the kids, they thought it was Ok Kids, Eros Really Needs Aphrodite,) It happened

when they ( the kids) kept bothering him and he looked at a picture of his wife( Hisana) and instantly began missing her. She would've been great with them.

Anyways, Byakuya had millions and decided to let his 27 year old sister-in-law stay with him. So, now, here he was, looking at his youngest Nephew cry out. " Please, Byakuya, stay here and watch the others." Rukia pleaded as she ran out of the room.

Byakuya sighed. " Uncle Byakuya! Hey, will Ichirou be alright?" Ken'ichi asked. Byakuya nodded. " What happened?" He asked.

" Ken'ichi pushed Ichirou down from the top of the bed!" Ruko yelled. Ken'ichi looked guilty. " Sorry, Uncle." " You should tell Ichirou that, not me."

" Uncle, when Mika went to the hospital, her papa came with her. Will ours come with Ichirou?" Byakuya didn't want to lie or tell them the truth.

" Yeah, will he?" Ruko asked.

" I really want to meet him!" Ken'ichi exclaimed. " Uh…"

" Please,"

" Please!"

" Pretty please with cherries on top!"

Byakuya stared.

" No, he will not come."

**The end! So, come on, vote! The actually story will be better than this!**


	3. Ichigo Non AU

**Finally! With Ichigo! I was dreaming about this one, so let's just get this over with. **

**I'm broke. Do you really think I'm the awesomeness of Tite Kubo?**

**Warning: Some M in this chapter- nothing graphic. Don't worry. But, if you don't like it, There's gonna be a sign- ##JL##- to tell you when it's over. **

**Vote!**

The little party that the Kurosaki's were having, nothing big. Just something to say thanks to all of Ichigo's friends. The 18 year old sighed. He really missed Rukia Kuchiki, sister of Byakuya Kuchiki, captain of squad 6 in the Soul Society.

Chad, Uryuu, Orihime, Tatsuki, Keigo , and others were there ( which made Ichigo wonder if it was a party to say thanks, because there were a lot of people there and teens were dancing all over the place) .

" Ichigo!" Isshin called over. Ichigo walked through the crowds of people to his father. " Why the hell did you invite so many people? I thought this was to say thanks." Isshin motioned for Ichigo to follow him to Ichigo's room.

" Dad! Get those people out of my room!" Karin complained as they walked by her room. Isshin stepped inside and two seconds later stepped out. " Stay out of your room for an hour. And let me know when those two come out."

They walked into Ichigo's room. " Ichigo, are you gay?" Ichigo kicked Isshin in the face. " WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, OLD MAN!" Isshin stood up. " You don't have a girlfriend and I don't have grandkids."

Ichigo growled. " I-"

##JL##

_The panting_

_The moaning_

_The groaning_

_The thrusting_

_The kisses_

_Tender skin_

_The Release…_

##JL##

" Ichigo? Ichigo?" Isshin kicked Ichigo's head into the air, which Ichigo landing in a THUD making him laugh. " Are you thinking about your girlfriend?"

RING RING RING!

" I'll get it!" Ichigo ran to the door to get out of the room. When he opened it, he immediately heard crying. No one was there. " Oh well," He turned to get out of the door way, when he felt something hit his neck.

" Wha-?" He looked at the ground, seeing **four** crying children in two baskets. On one of those baskets, was a note.

_Strawberry, _

_I found out I was pregnant with four children a few months ago. They were yours. I kept this hidden from most. I just gave birth tonight. My brother ordered me to give them to you. I took the time to name each of them. Please, they must never know of me. The girl's name is Ruki. The boy who has a mark on his neck is Ruko. The boy with the rabbit blanket is Ichirou-_

Ichigo smiled as one of his sons was named after him.

_And the one with the mark on his arm is Ken'ichi. Please, take good care of them._

_Goodbye Strawberry,_

_Rukia_

Ichigo smiled. " Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichi-" Isshin gleamed with joy when he saw the four children. " Are they yours? Yay! ICHCIGO BRED PAPA SOME GRAND-" Ichigo covered Isshin's mouth. " I'm taking them to the back way. Don't say a word."

Ichigo went the back way, baskets in hand, which lead to the Kitchen and up the stairs without anyone seeing him. He went to his room and sat the children down. He took each of them out. Ruki, from what he could see,

Had black hair with orange tingling on the bottom. Since all of them were asleep, he could not see what color her eyes were. Rukia, apparently, put her in a yellow blanket with a pink bunny jumper. Ruko, instead,

had black and orange hair, the orange part covering one eye. He had on a blue bunny jumper ( and a red blanket). Ichirou had orange hair in the front of his head and black in the back of his head. He had a green

jumper and a blue and white bunny blanket. Ken'ichi had orange hair, as far as Ichigo could see. _Great, _he thought. _My son's going to be harassed because of his hair. _He sat the baskets down with the children in them.

_Damnit, Rukia. Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped you…_

Orihime Inoue was about to do it.

Confess.

To Ichigo Kurosaki.

Yes, today was perfect. First, he invited her to a party. Then, he talked to her ( obviously hinted he liked her). Finally, he told her to wait for her.

Sadly, only 1 ½ was true.

She walked to his room, ignoring the obvious signs of love making. _Me and Kurosaki-Kun will do that tonight_, She thought. _Then, he'll bare me children. Make Kurosaki-Sama proud so he can call me " third daughter", instead of Kuchiki-chan. _

She lightly rapped on the door. " Kurosaki-Kun? Are you in there?" She asked. " Huh…? Yeah, just a minute, Inoue." She could hear rustling and then Ichigo opened the door. " Yeah, Inoue?" " Uh, can I come inside?"

Ichigo shook his head. " Why?" She asked. " I just want some peace and quiet."

" Oh… I understand."

" Yeah, so, see you later."

" I LIKE YOU KUROSAKI-KUN!" Silence. More silence. And awkward silence. "… See you later, Inoue." Orihime felt like crying, the boy she liked, rejected her. She watched as Ichigo closed the door, hearing it lock.

She let the tears roam freely. How did this happen? She was sure he liked her back. The smiles, the hugs, the comfort.

It was fake.

It was a lie.

She stormed into a nearby closet, set on hiding in his room when he comes out. I mean, a guy's gotta go when he's gotta go, right? So, Orihime waited… and waited… until he came out the room. " Damn you, Ken'ichi."

He growled. Orihime wondered, _who is Ken'ichi_? She got out of the closet and quickly ran in Ichigo's room, not caring who saw. She looked around for this " Ken'ichi". _Maybe he was remembering someone?_ She thought.

No one was in the room but her. She ran in the closet in his room. Orihime gasped. There in his closet, were four children. FOUR! And, they all had orange hair. ALL of them.

There was no doubt about it.

They were Ichigo's children. For a moment, Orihime decided if she should kill them or not. When she finally decided to kill them ( I mean, who would miss them. SHE didn't even know he had children), Ichigo came in the room.

Orihime ran in the far back of the closet, out of sight. " There you are," Ichigo said. " For a moment, I thought someone had found you." The children were silent, until one yawned. " Want to go to sleep,

Ichirou? Yeah, Daddy wants to go to sleep too. But your crazy grandpa wanted to throw a party. And your mommy…" Ichigo trailed off. One of the children- she sounded like a girl- cried. " Yeah, Ruki, I miss her too.

Now come one, let's get you guys out of here. " Ichigo got the children and closed the door. Orihime quietly sobbed. She knew who the mother was.

Rukia Kuchiki.

Why did Ichigo choose her over Orihime? They always fought and argued and… and… and-

Orihime stopped. That sounded like an anime or manga with romance in it. 90% of the time, the girl and boy always fight then get together.

But never like this. Orihime wanted to get out of this closet right now. She wanted to go home.

" Ok, now daddy really has to go. Stay here for a minute." Ichigo opened the door and put the children in there.

Orihime ran out as soon as Ichigo was gone. She ignored the cries of Tatsuki and just left.

She would get revenge on Rukia.

She was sure of it.


	4. Ichigo AU

**Fourth one… so far no votes… VOTE NOW! PLEASE! I'm begging you!**

**I have blond hair and blue eyes. Tite Kubo had black hair. I thought we went over this. I'm not him, so I don't own bleach, but I do own the lyrics! **

**I made them during math!**

**VOTE!**

_Maybe when you actually come_

_I'll succumb to hatred of your love_

_For me… maybe_

Maybe when you actually love

The way I strum this guitar

I'll actually come, to you

**Maybe when you actually say**

**Those three forbidden words**

**This will actually be **

**A good day**

_**Maybe when you act**_

_**Like you know**_

_**Of my existence**_

_**We'll see**_

_**I'll tell you, babe, you look like the sea **_

_**To me.**_

_**Maybe when you actually say**_

_**That you'll be mines, we'll see**_

_**How it'll be**_

_**For you**_

_**For me**_

_**For us.**_

The strum of three guitars and voices stopped in the room, overcome by the one pair of clapping hands. " Nice job, sons," Ichigo Kurosaki told his three sons, Ruko, Ichirou, Ken'ichi. They smiled in response.

Ruko had black and orange hair in a ponytail, black in back, orange in front. Orange bangs covered one of his eyes. The eye you could see was violet. He had a pitch black shirt and blue jeans with black shoes. His guitar was black and he was sitting on one of the beds in the room. Ruko had a calm expression on his face, like he just didn't care.

Ken'ichi had a hair of spiky orange hair with black tingling in it. He looked almost like his father, Ichigo, if wasn't for the fact that he had black in his hair and had violet eyes. He had on a black shirt with red stripes on it and blue jeans with black shoes, like Ruko. He was sitting on another bed in the room. He had a happy face, with a big smile on his face. His guitar was red.

Ichirou had spiky orange and black hair, like some mechanic from a TV show. His hair was orange in the front and black in the back with brownish-hazel eyes. On his forehead was a pair of silver goggles. He wore a white button up shirt and tan shorts with white shoes. He had a smirk on his face. His guitar was green.

" Thank you, father," Ruko said. " No problem, Ruko. So… who's the lucky girls?" Ichigo said. The three boys blushed 3 different shades of red. " W-w-what girl? W-we just wanted to write that song! Hisagi taught it to us!"

Ichirou stammered. Ichigo smirked. " Ok, ok, whatever. So, where's your sister?" The boys shrugged, blushes still on their faces. " I thought I taught you better… so why are you still blushing? Unless there really is some girls…"

Ichigo said. " Ruki's outside playing!" Ruko guessed, trying to steer away the conversation. " Yeah, sure. Remember, I have to go out of town for a few weeks, so I expect you guys to behave yurselves, go to school, and check up with Grandpa every few hours."

Ken'ichi waved his finger. " What? We're 10 years old. Why should we have to get checked up on?" Ichigo scowled. " 1) Because those Dumb Ass nobles hired a hit on me and 2) because I said so."

" So what does that have to do with us?" Ken'ichi asked. " Kidnapping, attacking, killing..." The quiet voice of Ruki Kurosaki said. Ruki had long black hair with Orange tingling at the bottom.  
She had big hazelish-brown eyes and wore a pink dress with an innocent look on his face. " Exactly." Ichigo said. " How the heck did you get a hit from the nobles anyway?" Ichirou asked.

" Eh... let's just say one noble doesn't like me very much." Ichigo said. " Why?" Ruko asked. " Something that happened to his sister at a young age..." " What, Papa?" Ruki asked. " Doesn't matter."

Ichigo walked out of the room. " You guys know where the weapons are at, right?" They nodded. " Good, if you see _any_ suspisous activity, attack immedeatly. Understand." They nodded again. " After that, call Uryuu or Chad and Grandpa, ok?" " We get it already! You've told us that 2000 times! And Uncle Uryuu practically stiched it in our brains! Go already!" Ken'ichi yelled.

" Fine. And Ruko's in charge. Ruko, Ken'ichi's grounded." " Got'cha dad."

**Ichigo AU. Vote. 5th chapter coming soon. **


	5. Both AU and Non AU

**This is the final chapter of Ichiruki Story vote. This has BOTH parents and is AU **_**and**_** Non-AU! Now, get reading so you can vote!**

**Etto- Uh...**

**I own nothing.**

" IIIIICCCHHHHIIIIGOOOO-OOF!" Kurosaki Isshin yelled as his son punched him in the gut at his sudden intrusion of his room. " Quit it, old man!" Ichigo yelled back at him. Ichigo Kurosaki was an unusual young man. For instance- his orange hair. He doesn't know why he has it, but he does.

It's trouble, that orange hair. Makes him get into fights. Ichigo growled as he walked into the closet. He yanked it open, his hazel eyes meeting big violet orbs. " Hey, Strawberry." The girl in the closet said. She was petite and a head shorter than the tall Ichigo. She wore pink bunny pajamas.

" Hey midget. I told you, my name means, " one who protects"!" Ichigo said. The girl walked out of the closet. " Yeah, but it also means " strawberry", right?" Ichigo growled at the logic the girl gave off. " If you can call me Strawberry, I can call you midget."

The girl turned around. " My name is Kuchiki Rukia!" Ichigo walked towards the bedroom door. " But you're short, right? So I can call you Midget." Rukia smirked. Ichigo growled.

" You wouldn't dare."

" I so would."

" Rukia, I swe-"

" ISSHIN-SAMA! ICHIGO'S ABUSING ME!"

Damn it.

" EHHHH? ICHGIO!" The boy's father's voice rang out through the house. " She's lying, I swear!" Isshin was already atop of the stairs. " This beautiful young girl who you will marry and will bare me gandchildren is lying? Have you no shame, boy! How dare you accuse dear Rukia-chan of such a thing?" Isshin held on tight to Rukia, who blushed at Isshin's comment with Ichigo.

" Dad, GET OUT!" Ichigo kicked Isshin out the room, with Isshin crying, " AH! No one has any love for daddy any more!"

" Etto... I should get ready." Rukia said. " Yeah, you take the shower first." Ichigo said. Rukia left the room, leaving Ichigo sitting on his bed.

Ichigo walked downstairs after his shower to eat breakfeast. His family was already there, Yuzu, the youngest twin with blond hair, Karin, the oldest twin with black hair, and, of course, his idiotic father. Rukia was sitting at the table as well.

" Ichigo, hurry up before your food gets cold," Yuzu said. " and then you'll be late for practice."

_Practice_

Ichigo had totally forgotten. What time is it? 7:20? Practice is at 7:30! And it takes 15 minutes to go to school. " A mo! I have to go!" Ichigo exclaimed. " What? Why?" Karin asked. " Practice is in 10 minutes! C'mon Rukia!"

Rukia, who was eating the eggs and ham Yuzu had prepared, said, " What? Why do I have to go?" Ichigo growled and pulled her. " Let's go, midget."

...

Ichigo and Rukia ran at full speed ( almost got hit by a car... what? 6 times? 7?) to reach the school. They stopped outside the gates, catching their breaths. " Next... time... I'm... eating... and... _you're_... the... one... who's... late, remind me... not to go... with you." Rukia said.

Ichigo glared at the raven haired girl. " Thanks... for... being... a... friend... who... cares." Ichigo and Rukia walked into Karakura High. They walked into the band room, where Ichigo's band mates rested.

" Late as always, Kurosaki." Ishida Uryu said. Ishida has straight, chin-length raven-colored hair framing both sides of his face and is fair-skinned with blue eyes. " I thought you were used to it, Ishida." Ichigo smirked. " We are. It's just the fact that you're late."

Hisugaya Toshiro said. Toshiro was 13 and a genius. That's how he got accepted into Karakura High. Toshiro has turquoise eyes and short, spiked, white hair, which tends to draw attention. He, like Ishida, wore the school uniform that Ichigo and Rukia wore.

Abarai Renji smiled. " Yeah, Strawberry. Always late." Renji has brown eyes and long crimson hair, which is usually kept in a high ponytail. Ichigo growled. " Stop calling me that, Pineapple!" Renji turned red at Ichigo.

" Then don't call me Pineapple!" Kojima Mizuiro popped up from behind Renji. " I think you shouldn't call Ichigo " Strawberry", then. If you hadn't called him that, then he wouldn't have called you " Pineapple"."

Mizuiro has shorter black hair, parted down the middle with a stray bang in his face and the tips fanning out. " I think they should both shutup," Rukia said. " and start practice." Sado " Chad" Yasutora nodded in agreement. Chad has wavy brown hair that generally hangs over his brown eyes. He is a muscular and extremely tall man and appears to be much older than he actually is. He has a tattoo on his left shoulder which reads _Amore e Morte_ ("love and death" in Italian) and consists of a heart with a snake and angel wings around it.

" I agree with Kuchiki-chan. We only have 30 minutes to practice." Mizuiro said. Ichigo rolled his eyes and went up to the microphone that sat in the middle of the mess of guitars, keyboards, and drums. Mizuiro sat where the drums were, Chad and Toshiro grabbed some guitars, and Ishida stood by the keyboards.

Renji grabbed a mic next to him. " Well, boys, as your manager, I have to know what you're gonna play for me." Rukia said. " I say " Crawling", then " Numb"." Toshiro stated plainly.

Ichigo nodded. " Whatever works." he said. Ishida played his keys and then Mizuiro drumed. Ichigo could hear Chad and Toshiro strumming their guitars.

**[Ichigo]**

**"Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real" **

Ichigo yelled over the loud music before he stopped for 9 seconds.

**[Ichigo **_**Renji]**_

**"There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming/confusing  
This lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
Controlling/I can't seem**

**To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
**_**(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
**_**I've felt this way before  
So insecure"**

Ichigo took a breath.

**[Ichigo]**

**"Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real**

Discomfort, endlessly has pulled  
Itself upon me distracting, reacting  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
It's haunting how I can't seem"

**[Ichigo **_**Renji]**_

**To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
**_**(Without a sense of confidence)  
(I'm convinced that there's)  
(Just too much pressure to take)  
**_**I've felt this way before so insecure"**

Ichigo looked at Renji, who winked at him.

**[ Ichigo]**

**"Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real**

Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing, confusing what is real"

**[ Ichigo **_**Renji]**_

**"**_**There's something inside me  
That pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming  
**_**(Confusing what is real)  
**_**This lack of self control I fear  
Is never ending, controlling  
**_**(Confusing what is real)" **

They all stopped, taking deep breaths. Rukia smiled. " Well, I have to say, you guys really have improved." She said. " Thank you, Kuchiki-San." Chad said. " No need to thank me, I'm just speaking the truth." She said. " I believe we should not waste our time," Ishida said. " No offense, Kuchiki-San."

" None taken."

Ishida tapped on the keys as Mizuiro hit the drums lightly. Soon, Chad and Toshiro joined in, colliding for a hard to explain type of sound **( If you want to know, go to Youtube!)**.

**[Ichigo **_**Renji]**_

**"I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
**_**(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
**_**Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
**_**(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)"**_

Ichigo took a breath before yelling as loud as he could,

**"I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you"**

Renji rolled his eyes at how Ichigo was showing off. Pft. Show off.

**[Ichigo **_**Renji]**_

**"Can't you see that you're smothering me,  
Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?  
'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you.  
**_**(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
**_**Every step that I take is another mistake to you.  
**_**(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
**_**And every second I waste is more than I can take."**

**[ Ichigo]**

**" I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you."**

**[Ichigo]**

**"****And I know  
I may end up failing too.  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you."**

**[Ichigo]**

**"I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,  
Become so tired, so much more aware.  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you."**

**[ Ichigo **_**Renji]**_

**"I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.  
**_**(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)  
**_**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.  
**_**(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)**__"_

They all stopped, looking at Rukia. Rukia raised an eyebrow. " What? Oh, you want me to say you did great. Well, you didn't." The guys looked down. " You did awesome."_  
_

After 30 minutes of practice, the teenagers raced to their classrooms, as they were about to be late ( by Mizuiro's watch). " This wouldn't have happened if Renji wasn't " in the mood"." Ichigo said. Renji looked at him in outrage. " Really? If I recall, it was YOU who was late." Renji said.  
" If I recall, arguing will only slow us down." Ishida said. " Ishida is right," Chad said. " we will not make if you only argue." They all swiftly turned the corner that met their classroom. " Phew! Made it." Rukia said. They all walked into the classroom. Only Chizuru, Inoue Orihime, Ariswa Tatsuki, Hinamori Momo, and Masamuno Rangiku sat in the room.

" Yeah! See, Orihime! We can write with our breasts!" Inoue's eyes darted to Ichigo and Co. and she deeply blushed. " Aw! Hime, why are you blushing?" Chiziru asked. " If you do this, you'll feel real good! And I will be the one to make you feel good!"

Chiziru grabbed hold of Inoue. Tatsuki, like always, hit her down. " Stay away from her!" She yelled. Ichigo looked puzzled. " What's with there not being so many people?" He asked. " What are you talking about? It's 20 minutes before class is supposed to start." Tatsuki said.

Cue the sweatdrops.

" What? Mizuiro, I thought you said we'd be late!" Toshiro exclaimed. Mizuiro tapped on his watch. " Well, my watch says 8:00 A.M..." The boy said. Hinamori looked over. " Didn't you hear? Ochi-Sensi went out last night and got attacked. The principle is having a hard time finding us a sub." The black haired girl said.

" So, what? They're gonna hold back class because of that?" Ichigo said. " That's stupid." " Hell, Ichigo. That's why it's just us. I was sure that they called everyone and told." Tatsuki said.

Ichigo could imagine that he did get called, but his father didn't say.

_" Otou-San!" Yuzu called. " The phone's for you! It's Ichi-nii's principle!" Isshin raced down the stairs from his place on the ground from when Ichigo kicked him. " OH NO! Ichigo's been skipping class! I knew it! What did I do wrong, Masaki?" He yelled to the giant poster of Kurosaki Masaki, a young woman with blond hair and blue eyes. _

_" Otou-San! It's not that!" Yuzu said. Isshin ran up to the phone. " Oh, good." He put the phone to his ear. " Hello? Yes, this is he...hmm...ok, tell the dear lady I will pray... thank you... goodbye." _

_" Otou-San, is Ichi-nii going to school?" _

_" Of course, Yuzu! Why would he not?" _

_" Because he has no Sensei?" _

_" Now, Yuzu, who ever said that?"_

" Ah... so, what do we do?" Mizuiro asked. Ichigo shrugged. Ishida sighed. " I-" " OH! OH! I know! We could listen to Kurosaki-Kun's band!" Orihime cut the boy off. " Ah... about that, Inoue-san, we do not like to have our songs put out in public like that," Renji said.

" It kinda ruins the whole ' Mysterious Way To Be A Band'." Tatsuki raised an eyebrow. " Just what exactly is that? You know what, I don't care. So, what happened to, " letting the public respond to your music"?" She asked. " Of course we have public. That's what

Midget is here for." Ichigo said. Rukia felt a vein pop on her head. " What did you just called me?" She asked. " Midget." Ichigo replied was soon met with a kick to the face. He got up quickly. " Oi! What the hell was that for!" He yelled.

" I am not a midget!" Rukia yelled. " Yes you are!" " No I'm not !"

" Am too!"  
" Am no!"

" Yes!"

" No!"  
" Yes!" Rukia got a devious smile on her face and kicked Ichigo... where the sun doesn't shine. Ichigo doubled over in pain. " AUGH!" He yelled as he laid at Rukia's foot.

" Who's the midget now, Strawberry?" Tatsuki laughed at Ichigo and Rukia's bickering. " She gave it to ya, Ichigo." She said. Ichigo growled. " Midget bunny." He grumbled. Rukia laughed. " Is that the best you can think of?" She asked. " Oh, and Ichi, you now have to buy me a Chappy the Bunny jacket." Rukia said.

Renji shook his head. " When will this ever end?" He whispered amusingly. " Uh... Abarai-San, why do Kurosaki-Kun owe Rukia-Chan?" Inoue asked. " Eh? Oh, it's

something Ichigo's dad came up with when Rukia stays with them. Everytime he calles her something she doesn't like, he owes her a Chappy the Rabbit something." Renji answered.

" Don't forget she can girl up his room." Toshiro said. " And he owes her 5 dollars." Chad said. " And that she gets a free hit." Ishida said. Mizurio put a finger to his head. " That's... the fifteenth time this month... ara," The boy sighed. " Poor Ichigo. His room must be a mess."

**T-T. Don't let a D-mon cry. If you let a D-mon cry, a thousand D-mons will come and attack you. Review and vote. I don't want a thousand D-mons to attack you.**


End file.
